Combo Cards
A Combo Card is the representative showcase for a combo weapon unlocked by the player. If Chuck gets an idea about a possible combination, for example by examining a commercial billboard of a movie with a flamethrower on it, the combo card to create that weapon will be unlocked. These Combo Cards will show what items you will need to combine at a maintenance room, and also depict how it will look and how much bonus PP it grants while using it to attack zombies. Combo weapons made through Combo Cards will have access to bonus PP and the heavy attack, unlike combo weapons made through Scratch Cards which will only have the regular attack and no bonus PP. These Combo Cards and Scratch Cards are found back in the game menu, for the player to check what items need to be combined to create a certain combo weapon again and to see for what combination all options are unlocked and for which aren't. Unlike unlocking Combo Cards by secret checkpoints like billboards and signs throughout the game, Scratch Cards are unlocked directly by combining 2 or more items to create a combo weapon in a maintenance room without having the relevant Combo Card unlocked. The Scratch Card looks just like the Combo Card, but instead in full color, it will be showed in brownish red only, and with no bonus PP indicated. There is a secret combo card that once created, gives the player a secret achievement. List of Combo Cards The following Combo Cards can be obtained in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and will carry over into Dead Rising 2: *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): Create this weapon using a maintenance room. *Drill Bucket (Power Drill + Bucket): By level up. *Boomstick (Shotgun + Pitchfork): Defeat Jed Wright. *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): By level up. *Molotov (Whiskey + Newspaper): By level up. The following Combo Cards can be obtained in ''Dead Rising 2'': Combo Cards unlocked by saving survivors: *I.E.D. (Propane Tank + Box of Nails): Unlocks by saving LaShawndra Dawkins. *Plate Launcher (Plates + Cement Saw): Found During Tape it or Die *Blazing Aces (Tennis Racket + Tiki Torch): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die Members *Exsanguinator (Vacuum Cleaner + Saw Blade): Unlocks by saving all 4 Tape it or Die Members *Power Guitar (Electric Guitar + Amplifier): Unlocks by saving the members of Angel Lust Combo Cards unlocked by defeating psychopaths: *Flamethrower (Gasoline Canister + Water Gun): Defeat Brent Ernst. *Rocket Launcher (Rocket Fireworks + Lead Pipe): Defeat Roger and Reed. Combo Cards Found by location: *Spiked Bat (Baseball Bat + Box of Nails): By unlocking the first maintenance room. *Paddlesaw (Paddle + Chainsaw): Unlock by examining the "Paddle Party Massacre" poster in front of Slot Ranch Casino. *Tenderizers (MMA Gloves + Box of Nails): Unlock by examining the "Blood Round 4" poster in Royal Flush Plaza *Laser Sword (Gems) + Flashlight): Unlock by examining the "Laser Knight" poster at the back of the Paradise Platinum Screens theater on Platinum Strip. *Freedom Bear (Robot Bear + LMG): Unlock by examining the poster for the Clint Rockfoot movie "Stop or my Bear will Shoot!" outside the men's bathroom in the Yucatan Casino. *Snowball Cannon (Fire Extinguisher +Water Gun): Unlock by Examining the "Dr. Brainfreeze" poster on the second floor of the Palisades Mall. (Between Ned's Knicknackery and Brand New U) *Holy Arms (Training Sword + Box of nails): Found by examining the "Pit Viking" poster in the Atlantica Casino near the fortune park entrance *Blambow (Bow and Arrow + Dynamite): Found by examining the Movie poster on the south side of Cucina Donnacci . *Burning Skull (Bull Skull + Motor Oil ): Found by paying the Fortune Teller outside of One Little Duck Bingo $1,200,000 Combo Cards Found by leveling up: *Molotov (Whiskey + Newspaper) *Pole Weapon (Push Broom + Machete) *Air Horn (Pylon + Blue Spray Paint) *Gem Blower (Leaf Blower + Gems) *Fountain Lizard (Lizard Mask + Fountain Fireworks) *Hacker (Flashlight + Computer Case) *Heliblade (Toy Helicopter + Machete) *Flaming Gloves (Boxing Gloves + Motor Oil) *Electric Chair (Wheelchair + Battery) *Ripper (Cement Saw + Saw Blade) *Fire Spitter (Toy Spitball Gun + Tiki Torch) *Sticky Bomb (Lawn Dart + Dynamite) *Driller (Power Drill + Spear) *Defiler (Sledgehammer + Fire Axe) *Knife Gloves (Bowie Knife + Boxing Gloves) *Dynameat (Hunk of Meat+ Dynamite) *Electric Rake (Battery + Leaf Rake) *Parablower (Leaf Blower + Parasol) *Hail Mary (Football + Grenade) *Roaring Thunder (Battery + Goblin Mask) *Blitzkrieg (Electric Chair + (Merc Assault Rifle or LMG or Assault Rifle} *Super Slicer (Servbot Mask + Lawnmower) *Beer Hat (Beer + Construction Hat) *Handychipper (Wheelchair + Lawnmower) *Boomstick (Shotgun + Pitchfork) *Auger (Pitchfork + Drill Motor) *Infernal Arms (Training Sword + Motor Oil) *Porta-Mower (2"x4" + Lawnmower) *Freezer Bomb (Fire Extinguisher + Dynamite) Combo Cards position or orgin still unkown: The Position of these Combo Cards is still unknown but you can get them as Scratch Card by just constructing them. *Zombie Thrower (Spear + Leaf Blower) *Tesla Ball (Bingo Ball Cage + Battery) *Slicecycle (Motorcycle + Chainsaw) *Machine Gun Motorcycle (Motorcycle + LMG) Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons